


a glass for me, a splash for the sauce

by longestdoggo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, idk where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longestdoggo/pseuds/longestdoggo
Summary: Lena combines cooking and drinking. It saves time.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so Kara might have taken the long route home in order to fly past Lena’s apartment, but that didn’t mean anything. She might have been lingering in the general area of Lena’s apartment quite a lot lately, but that didn’t mean anything either. She did just so happen to be around when Lena’s fire alarm went off though, and since her whole thing was saving people… she might have saved the fire department a late night call out.

She flew through Lena’s open kitchen window and took in the scene. Lena, dressed only in an oversize t shirt and criminally short sleep shorts and brandishing a glass of wine and a spatula, was glaring at the smoke detector screeching from the ceiling and largely ignoring the pot which appeared to be attempting to commit arson from the stovetop. Kara pulled it off the heat and threw a towel over the acrid contents before scooping up Lena and diving back out of the window. ‘Sorry,’ she said as Lena bemusedly watched her wineglass fall to the street below. She’d sacrificed it in order to throw an arm around Kara’s neck and was now wondering at her own decision to drop the alcohol in favour of her rather singed cooking utensil. ‘I assumed you’d prefer a grander exit than death by drunk cooking.’

Lena met Kara’s gaze and blinked at her. ‘I’m not drunk.’ She blinked again, and Kara realised she was trying (and failing, if the continued blinking was anything to go by) to focus on her face. ‘Okay, maybe a bit. The vertigo is sobering me up nicely though, so if you’d be so kind…’ She trailed off, biting her lip and gazing expectantly up at Kara.

‘Right! You don’t like flying.’ Kara shut her eyes briefly, reminding herself that the tight grip Lena had around her neck was nothing more than fear. Fear that she should be attempting to banish. ‘Can I take you somewhere? Preferably somewhere with less chance of death by smoke inhalation than your apartment,’ she said, nodding at the open window still spewing grey fumes into the night sky.

‘Er… I can’t go back to the office dressed like this.’ Lena rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand (almost whacking Kara with the spatula in the process) and sighed. She was only a little tipsy, but she was just drunk enough that the thought of turning up at a certain reporter’s door at 2am wearing little more than her underwear didn’t quite make her blanche. ‘Can you take me to Kara’s?’

\---

A slightly hair raising flight and a dropped spatula later, Lena was deposited at Kara’s apartment door. Supergirl disappeared with a swish of her cloak before Lena could do more than stutter out a thanks, and by the time Kara heard a tentative knock at her door she had zoomed around and through her own window, changed into her pyjamas and, as an afterthought, mussed up her bedsheets.

She opened the door to Lena’s apologetic smile, one bare foot rubbing nervously up her calf, and for the first time that night Kara allowed herself a second to take in the picture that was Lena in an oversized t shirt, with flight ruffled hair and bleary eyes from wine and lack of sleep.

‘Lena! What-’

‘Kara, I just-’

They both started at once, and Kara laughed and nodded for Lena to go on.

‘Kara, I know it’s late and I hate to intrude but my apartment is full of smoke because I drank more wine than I put in the food and I can’t go back in and you’re my only friend here and I didn’t know where else to go and…’ She tailed off, biting her lip again as she waited for a response, gaze dropping slightly to take in Kara’s own slightly disheveled appearance. Her glasses were slightly askew on her face and she was wearing what looked like the softest, most perfectly worn t shirt emblazoned with a logo for… the mathletes? Lena smiled to herself, storing that particular bit of information for later.

Kara ducked her head in an attempt to hide the grin spreading across her face at the novelty of having it be Lena for once who was rambling, and opened her door wider to usher her through into the apartment. Her own lack of sleep was catching up with her, so she simply closed the door and wandered back through to her bedroom, motioning for Lena to follow and speaking through a yawn as she went. ‘You can explain properly in the morning, but right now I need to sleep and probably so do you, bed’s here,’ she motioned at the bed, which was doing a reasonably good job of acting as if it had been slept in, ‘and the bathroom’s through there,’ this time waving an arm in the vague direction of the bathroom door before crawling under her duvet and waiting for Lena to do the same.

Lena did not. Drunk she may have been, but impolite she was not. ‘I’m really fine with the couch Kara, I don’t want to intrude-’ was all she managed to get out before a hand appeared from the mound of bedding that purported itself to be Kara and pointed commandingly at a dresser to the left of Lena, and then at the other side of the bed. Assuming that Kara did not make a habit of sharing a bed with her furniture and rather had attempted to blindly point at Lena, she weighed her options. Couch: uncomfortable but with less potential for embarrassment. Bed: soft and enticing, likely to provide a restful night’s sleep in advance of that meeting she was sure she had tomorrow, but also providing opportunities for making a fool of herself in front of Kara. It was the wine that made the decision in the end, and when she slipped under the covers beside Kara there was barely time for her to slip out a mortifyingly loud groan at the feeling of the soft mattress before she’d fallen asleep. Kara took slightly longer to succumb to the weight of her eyelids, head filled as it was with the memory of Lena dropping her head on Kara’s shoulder on the flight over, lips millimetres from her neck. That was something that would keep anyone awake. Not just a particular someone nursing a tremendous crush on her current platonic bedmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be slow burn but whatever, I'm over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points if you spot the shameless plagiarism from Wynonna Earp. It seemed fitting.

When Kara woke up the next morning, she was not sprawled across the bed in a convincing impression of a starfish as usual. Instead, she woke to find herself in something of a predicament. It was 6.29am, and her alarm was due to go off in approximately 60 seconds. All well and good, except for the vice like grip Lena had on her person preventing her from reaching out to preemptively switch off the blaring noise that typically served as Kara’s wake up call. With her face tucked into the side of Kara’s neck, an arm around her torso, and a leg around Kara’s waist, Lena effectively had her imprisoned. This was an embarrassing situation indeed; much as she would have loved to spend a blissful minute imagining that this was completely normal and enjoying the way Lena’s lips brushed her neck every so often, Kara couldn’t help but remind herself that Lena was just a friend. A good friend, but an entirely platonic one. A friend who enjoyed acting like a koala in her sleep and thus torturing Kara with impossibilities, apparently. She had tried so hard to keep her unruly feelings from ruining their friendship and she was not going to start now by stuttering and blushing about waking up in Lena’s arms, she reasoned with herself, and had just begun to very carefully extract herself when-

‘Ah! What the fuck is that!?’ “That” would have been Kara’s klaxon alarm tone, which had gone off mid arm extraction manoeuvre and woken Lena, who immediately shot up in bed with a shout, in the process removing herself completely from Kara’s side. In fairness, it was a very loud alarm. Kara tended to doze off again in the mornings unless shocked awake by a mild heart attack, which may not have been good for her general health but was very useful with regards to being on time for work and thus avoiding Snapper’s wrath. 

In truth, Lena had woken up approximately half a minute after Kara, but had pretended to remain asleep while she a) enjoyed the experience of holding Kara for a few seconds longer, and b) tried to figure out what to do. Her shock at the alarm had been genuine, albeit exaggerated, and had provided the perfect cover with which to disentangle herself and hopefully ignore the fact that she had migrated to Kara’s side during the night and proceeded to cling to her like a particularly determined limpet. Not overall a great start to her morning/continued denial of any feelings she may or may not have been harbouring for Kara and was not yet ready to deal with. Thankfully Kara mumbled something about coffee and disappeared to the kitchen before Lena had to attempt to say something remotely normal and platonic, and by the time she’d dressed and freshened up she was ready to face the day and, more importantly, Kara in her pyjamas, without going beet red and stuttering.

\---

[13:56]  
Lena  
Kara, I just wanted to thank you again for putting me up last night, can I make it up to you? Drinks tonight?

[14:07]  
Kara  
Any time Lena, that’s what friends are for. Sounds great! :)

\---

They met at their usual bar, where Kara had first learned to pace her drinks so that Lena didn’t try to keep up with her and wind up completely drunk with Kara trying to act like she wasn’t stone cold sober. Unfortunately, this time Kara was rather nervous as she still hadn’t quite gotten over the events of that morning - not to mention the way Lena looked in that dress with that red lipstick. Kara never had been very good at staying cool around pretty girls. The combination meant that Kara kept drinking as something to do to occupy her hands, and Lena’s insistence on keeping pace with her was a recipe for disaster (in fairness, Lena was similarly nervous and was using alcohol as a social crutch, so it wasn’t entirely Kara’s fault that she found herself well on the way to being tremendously drunk after only an hour or so at the bar). 

‘So Kara…’ Lena began rather ominously, her hand on Kara’s knee purely to prevent herself from overbalancing and not at all to do with the way it would creep dangerously high up Kara’s thigh over the course of the night. Lena was handsy when she was drunk, but at least the red flush that always crept up Kara’s neck in response could be supposed to be an effect of the alcohol she knocked back in copious amounts in an attempt to feel at least the tiniest bit buzzed. ‘How is it that you’re such an incredibly good friend? I showed up in the middle of the night and you didn’t even question it. I’ve never had a friend like that before,’ she finished, leaning in close to Kara’s ear to be heard over the din of the music.

Kara felt Lena’s breath ghost over her cheek and had to take a second to compose herself before answering (the hand sliding ever so slightly higher up her thigh not really helping the matter). ‘Lena, you know I’d do anything to you.’

‘To me?’ Lena grinned, a cat that had got her cream. ‘You’d do anything TO me?! Scandalous Kara, truly,’ she said, immensely enjoying Kara’s flustered attempt at rectifying her mistake.

‘Oh boy. FOR you. I’d do anything for you.’ Kara really regretted not bringing her flask of midichlorian rum to spike her drinks with. She could have excused her slip up if she’d genuinely been drunk, but as it was she was going to have to hope her acting was up to the job. Just as she opened her mouth to protest her lack of sobriety however, Lena leaned in even closer so that when she spoke her lips brushed over the shell of Kara’s ear.

‘I really, really hope that was a Freudian slip,’ she began, hand pausing torturously high on Kara’s thigh and squeezing gently, causing Kara to momentarily forget to breathe in favour of concentrating on not shattering the glass she was holding. ‘Because “anything” covers a lot of eventualities, and there are a lot of things I would love for you to do to me,’ Lena purred into Kara’s ear, before rising to her feet as demurely as possible when wearing heels tall enough to compensate for one’s lack of natural height as well as suffering the effects of an evening keeping up with Kara’s drinking pace. She made for the door, assuming by the clatter of a chair being pushed aside behind her that Kara was following. 

\---

Lena woke up the next morning to find she had once more accosted Kara overnight, clinging to her side for dear life. This time, she let herself enjoy it.


End file.
